


In Master's Bed

by San121



Series: Stories from Chaldea [2]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Absurd dick size, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, F/M, Futanari, Multi, Red Riding Hood Elements, Stuck in a wall, Tags added with chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:01:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22855897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/San121/pseuds/San121
Summary: Ritsuka had signed up to work at Chaldea, as a back up worker for their project. She didn't sign up for saving the world. And she definitely didn't sign up to have sex with all these attractive people. Admittedly, she's not complaining, but that's beside the point.
Relationships: Fujimaru Ritsuka/Servants
Series: Stories from Chaldea [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1407823
Comments: 5
Kudos: 98





	1. For the Hounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ritsuka tries to help Cu-chan, only to need help herself. When Cu-chan gets help in the form of his big self and other selves, he gives Master a hell of a lot more than help.

It had been an accident, Ritsuka trying to help Chibi Cu-chan only to end up stuck in a wall between two sets of bedrooms. No matter how she pulls or pushes, she’s stuck firmly in the wall. Sighing, she looks at the little “monster” with a shaky smile.

“Nee, Cu-chan. Can you go get help?” she asks. The littlest Servant clamors to his feet with a growl, gives her a grunting nod before quickly toddling out of the room. Once he leaves, Ritsuka sighs and slumps her upper half down. Allowing herself this moment to sulk, she rises back up and starts to wriggle again, trying to escape the wall. Ritsuka is so focused on trying to escape her “prison” that she doesn’t realize how much time has eclipsed until the door to the room her upper body is in opens.

“Oh, he was telling the truth,” Cu Caster comments while his Lancer counterpart peeks over his shoulder curiously. Ritsuka’s face flushes brightly as the Caster looks at where she’s trapped, tapping the wall with his staff. He gives a thoughtful hum, taking a step back when the Lancer puts down his lance to grasp her forearms and pulls at her.

“Owowow,” she hisses, her arms and hips feeling that uncomfortable pull that comes from being pulled against something that won’t give. Lancer lets go of her arms with a huff, scowling at the wall, while Caster snorts in amusement.

“Obviously that’s not going to work,” Caster chuckles, ignoring the glare his Lancer-self sends him.

“Oh? And what’s your idea, oh mighty Caster?” Lancer snarks, turning to face his otherself. Ritsuka sighs before yelping when a pair of hands grab her hips and yanks, pressing her lower ribs painfully against the edge of the hole.

“Owowow, let go!” she cries, kicking her leg out to strike at whoever is yanking at her. The hands release her hips along with a rather loud growl. Caster and Lancer share a look before the Caster turns to the mirror and marks some runes on the reflective surface. The mirror ripples and shows an image in a different room, the other room, Ritsuka realizes at the sight of her hips and legs. Cu Alter, Cu-chan, and Proto-Cu are in the room, Alter scowling at her legs while Proto is leaning against his spear, snickering.

“Well, that’s not a surprise,” Caster comments when Cu-chan spots Ritsuka’s face in the mirror. The littlest Servant waddles quickly over to the mirror, hopping up at where he obviously sees her, while Proto gasps for breath.

“She got you in the dick!” Proto cackles happily, yelping when Alter’s tail swats him in the legs. Ritsuka’s face flushes, leading to her sputtering out an attempted to apologize when Alter grabs her hips again and yanks.

“OW! No! Stop!” she cries at the pain on her lower ribs. Alter lets her go with a huff, while Lancer sighs and scratches at the back of his head.

“There doesn’t seem to be an easy way to get you out of your situation, Master,” Caster admits, giving her an apologetic smile. Ritsuka huffs, covering her face with her hands to groan in frustration. Slapping the wall, Ritsuka lets out a little noise of determination.

“How about I inhale, Lancer pushes and Alter pulls?” she offers as an attempt. Cu-chan perks up and grabs at her calf, tugging eagerly on her tight. Startled, Ritsuka turns to the mirror, her eyes widening when she sees how thin her tight is in the mini-Servant’s hands.

“Ah, wait!” she cries, too late as the material rips straight up her leg, causing Cu-chan to fall onto his back. Her face burns when all the other Cus look at her bare skin, contrasting with the dark material of the remaining fabric still remaining on her leg. Before she could ask them to stop and focus on the situation, Proto lifts her skirt.

“HEY!” she shrieks, unable to hide that she’s not wearing Chaldea appointed underwear. The Cus stare intently at the dark blue to light blue gradient lace hipster she’s wearing, before Proto and Alter look at their mirror.

“Sorry Master,” Caster apologizes without sounding sorry at all, grabbing her arms to hold over her head while Lancer opens her shirt enough for her bust and bra to be clearly visible. Ritsuka looks away with her face burning bright red at them seeing her matching lace bra.

“Master…” Lancer starts, catching her attention. Looking up, she squeaks when Lancer leans in to give her a kiss while Caster gropes at her breasts. Glancing at the mirror, she sees Alter closing the door to the other room while Proto moves himself under her stomach, his back pressed against the wall she’s still trapped in. Her tights are pulled off completely and Proto pulls her underwear off to the side to lap at her clit while Alter settles behind her to grind against her ass.

“We can’t hold back anymore,” Alter growls, letting her feel his ridiculously huge cock. Ritsuka whimpers, closing her eyes and kissing Lancer back eagerly. She follows her Servants’ leads and willingly drowns in their lusts.

* * *

Cu-chan finally opens the door to the room Master’s legs are stuck in again. He frowns at the sight of his design-sake and the younger Lancer thrusting into Master’s opening and butt. Walking around them a little bit, he sees Master sucking on the older Lancer’s penis and jerking at Caster’s penis. Huffing in irritation, Cu-chan sits down and crossing his arms, waiting impatiently for a chance to help Master get out of the wall again. He watches grumpily as his namesakes all release onto or into Master, her stomach inflating slightly due to his design-sake. Once they pull away, Cu-chan takes it as his chance, jumping up and wrapping his tail around Master’s waist. Swinging a little, he sets his feet on the wall and uses his tail to pull at Master, pulling her out of the wall with a surprised noise from Master.

“Huh. Well, there we go,” Caster comments as Master lets Cu-chan clamor up to her breast to suckle soothingly at her. Cu-chan makes some happy noises at getting to suckle from Master again, ignoring his design-sake suckling at her other breast while the younger Lancer pushes his penis into Master’s mouth. He hears the door open to the room they’re in and ignore the noises of the other Cus taking Master again. Cu-chan is just content to be able to curl up on Master, although if they keep jostling him, he’ll attack them.


	2. Not What was Expected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relaxing in a hot spring after a long day of training and gathering materials, Ritsuka was planning to head to bed after. She didn't get what she expected when Jalter and Altoria Alter appeared with a little extra something.

Ritsuka stretches her arms above her head, sinking into the hot spring with a happy sigh. After all the training and gathering of materials, the young Master wants nothing more than to relax. Sighing again, she lets her eyes close in blissful peace, a rare commodity within Chaldea’s white walls.

“Aw, damn it!” a woman whines, pulling Ritsuka from her meditative state. Looking up, she sees both Jeanne Alter and Altoria Alter. The Alter King of Knights nods her head to the Master while the Witch of Dragons whines about not being the only ones at the hot spring.

“If you want, I can leave,” Ritsuka offers, already rising and reaching for the towel she removed before entering the water. The Avenger opens her mouth, probably to take Ritsuka up on that offer, when the Saber covers the other Servant’s mouth with a hand.

“No, we can share,” Altoria states. Jeanne makes an annoyed noise, slapping the hand away from her mouth before snapping, “No, we _can’t_ share.” Ritsuka freezes, looking between the two alters as they stare at each other, neither seeming to back down. Finally, Altoria sighs.

“Let’s allow Master to decide,” she intones, confusing both women. Jeanne opens her mouth again, only for an enraged shriek to escape when Altoria rips off her towel. The Avenger’s hands immediately drop down to cover her crotch, letting Ritsuka see her impressive bust, especially compared to her Ruler counterpart.

“What the hell?!” she howls, only to flush when Altoria drops her own towel, letting Ritsuka see exactly what Jeanne is hesitant about. Protruding from Altoria’s crouch is an average (at least, Ritsuka thinks it’s average, it’s definitely smaller than the porn actors and she knows they’re outliers but still bigger than her ex-boyfriend’s so…) sized cock. Crossing her arms under her breasts, the Saber looks down her nose at her Master.

“Well? Will this be a problem?” she asks. Ritsuka flushes upon realizing just how aroused she became at the sight of her Servants naked, turning away shyly.

“No, i-it won’t be a p-problem,” she stutters out, her face on fire. The Saber makes a pleased noise before stepping into the hot spring. There is a long pause before the sound of water splashing signals that Avenger joined them. Ritsuka stares down at the water, her face still bright red as she avoids looking at the Alters. Altoria sighs again, this time tiredly, before she grabs Ritsuka and yanks her onto her lap, letting her Master feel her hardening cock.

“Honestly, Master. You’re getting flustered over nothing,” the Saber sighs, her hands resting on Ritsuka’s hips. The young Master chokes at the feeling of the cock against her ass, not even noticing her breast leaving the water due to the sudden increase in height from Saber’s lap. Jeanne, however, noticed and bit her lip, her hands curling around her own cock. Biting her lower lip, the Avenger finally gets into the hot spring, only to cross the water quickly to pull her Master into a kiss. Ritsuka squeaks before practically melting against the other Alter, moaning into Jeanne’s mouth. Apparently, Saber wasn’t going to just sit idly by while Jeanne distracts Ritsuka, allowing her hands to travel up and grope their Master’s breasts, getting another moan.

“Master, please,” Jeanne gasps when they pull apart, taking Ritsuka’s hand and wrapping it around her erection. Ritsuka squeaks softly, hesitantly feeling the penis before shyly moving her hand up and down. Altoria hums, pressing her mouth against Ritsuka’s neck while rubbing her stiff cock against their Master’s back. Ritsuka gasps, arching back against the weight and heat. Avenger leans forward again, looking for another kiss when Altoria tilts Ritsuka’s head to the side to kiss Jeanne instead. The Alters moan happily, thrusting against Ritsuka and into her hand while their own hands wander over her breasts before moving lower. Ritsuka cries out at the feeling of two fingers, from different hands, press into her cunt. The Alters break their kiss to press soft kisses against her neck and shoulder, humming soothingly.

“It’s alright. You’ll be fine,” Altoria assures her.

“We’ll make you feel good, Master,” Jeanne promises with a wicked grin. Inhaling sharply, Ritsuka nods once. That was all they needed as both Alters worked her open. Two fingers become four, then eight, stretching her pussy open enough that they can both fit in there together.

“There we go,” Altoria hums while Jeanne leans in to kiss Ritsuka firmly, pumping their fingers in alternating patterns. Feeling an orgasm build, Ritsuka moves her hips to help them find her pleasure points. However, just before she tips over, the Alters pull their fingers out. Ritsuka lets out a whine at the empty feeling, blinking blearily as she is easily man-handled into position.

“One,” Altoria starts.

“Two,” Jeanne continues.

“THREE!” the two exclaim together, thrusting into her in one fluid motion. Ritsuka screams, arching into Jeanne as their cocks slide into her with little force. The two Alters pause, focusing on petting and calming their Master, running their hands up and down her body.

“You feel so good, Master,” Altoria states. Ritsuka moans, tilting her head back. Jeanne took it as an invitation to latch onto her throat. Ritsuka keens, rocking her hips to encourage her Servants to actually fuck her. Which her Servants eagerly do, pulling out and pressing in alternatively, creating a rhythm that has the Master rolling her eyes back. The water of the hot spring splash around them as Jeanne loses the rhythm to just fuck into her Master. Altoria sighs, pressing a soft kiss to Ritsuka’s shoulder before picking up the pace as well. Ritsuka moans and claws at her Servants as orgasm springs up on her, blanking her mind as her Servants cum inside her cunt.

* * *

Jeanne and Altoria easily climb out of the hot spring, far more relaxed than they were upon entering.

“Do you think we can do that again?” Jeanne asks, grabbing her towel to scrub at her hair. Altoria hums, her gold eyes trailing back to Ritsuka, still in the hot spring with cum slowly rising and falling in the water around her. The Master rolls her head to the side and, upon making eye contact with the Saber, gives them a blissed-out smile. Altoria returns the smile with a small one of her own.

“I believe so,” she answers, blinking in surprise when her Lancer-self enters, towel hanging loosely over her shoulders and her proud erection bobbing up and down, the head brushing the underside of her breasts easily. Jeanne also watches, grinning at the sight of Master flushing brightly before moaning when the “older” Alter man-handles her onto the behemoth of a cock.

“Maybe in a week,” Jeanne decides turning back to her belongings as the Lancer fucks into Master, the outline of her cock showing through Master’s skin.


	3. Little Red and the Wolves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hunt is coming on the horizon and word of the return of the Wolves, a group of Alphas that claim the woods as their own, puts Ritsuka on edge. She isn't sure what will happen, but she just hopes to go another year without being fucked, then deemed unmateable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it's not stated in the story, but the taking of an Omega's virginity (at least in Ritsuka's village) is basically reserved for the Alpha that will mate with them. If an Alpha takes the Omega's virginity without giving a mating bite, the Omega is deemed unmateable and is ostresized if they remain in the village.

The village is agitated. All the Omegas that are of age are terrified while the Alphas of the village can’t seem to calm down. Ritsuka frowns, tightening her red hood around herself. With the yearly Hunt creeping ever closer, she finds herself once again reminded that none of the Alphas of the village want to mate with such a “worthless” Omega, despite leering at her and trying to track her scent every year. She sighs, glancing at the mirror before glancing away. Just because she doesn’t rush to fulfill an Alpha’s order, or that she can fight and hunt, or that her heat makes her angry and irritable instead of horny, that doesn’t mean she’s worthless. But, the Alphas of the village want a prim, pretty Omega who caters to their every whim and spreads their legs whenever the Alpha gets horny. Stepping out, she thinks again of her older brother, who left the village and found himself a nice mate in a sweet beta named Mash.

“I should have left with him,” she sighs, for the seemingly billionth time within this month. She walks down the street, ignoring the posturing of Alphas and the cowering of Omegas. Arriving at her destination, she purchases the food before heading toward the forest. She pauses just outside of the trees, looking for the large cat familiar of the wizard that lives within the woods.

“DaVinci? Are you there?” she calls. Getting no response, Ritsuka huffs and starts toward the wizard’s house, ignorant of a curious pair of red eyes following her.

* * *

It takes her well into the afternoon to arrive at the wizard’s house, where she’s greeted by a sheepish Romani and a wobbly DaVinci. Apparently, the wizard decided to test a spell that ended up turning his mountain lion familiar into a small, black cat. He scrambled to reverse the magic, barely getting the spell dispersed and DaVinci back to normal when she arrived.

“Honestly, this is why the village is so weary,” Ritsuka huffs, hands on her hips while frowning at the beta while he eats the food Ritsuka prepared for his lunch.

“They’d be even worse if he was actually consistently good,” DaVinci points out, laying calmly on the window seat to sun herself while Romani chokes on his food. Ritsuka sighs, leaning forward to pat him on the back to help him clear his passage.

“Still, please be more careful. It’s barely two days out from the Hunt, and if they know you’re practicing again, the Alphas might try to attack you again,” Ritsuka reminds the pair. Roman flushes and covers his head shyly, the Beta remembering how he met Ritsuka and her brother years ago.

“Yeah, I think that’s enough until the Hunt ends,” he agrees sheepishly, scratching at the back of his neck. She sighs again, patting his head, only to squeak when his head shoots up with an exclamation.

“Ritsu-chan! You need to be careful this year!” he tells her, catching her hand between his own. The Omega blinks in surprise as the mountain lion looks up as well, as if remembering something.

“The Wolves have returned this year,” DaVinci throws out calmly, watching as Ritsuka inhales and tenses. She knows the Wolves are protectors of the forest and the villages that reside within it, that they are God-like and, according to word of mouth, handsome. But, the Wolves are also Alphas, leading to many Alphas during the Hunt ending up injured or dead, and the occasional Omega missing for a week, returning dazed and “unmatable” by the Alphas of the village due to smelling of the Wolves. Her stomach clenches in fear at the thought of them.

“Thanks for the warning,” she tells them, forcing herself to calm down. Turning to the window, she sees the sun starting its slow climb down. Sighing, she grabs her cloak and basket, fastening the cloth over her shoulders tightly.

“Well, I need to go home, if only to get less weird looks from the elders,” she sighs, tucking a strand of orange hair behind her ear. Romani stands up, pulling out a potion and handing it to her.

“Here. This will confuse the nose of the Alphas of the village while you run in the Hunt,” Romani tells her, smiling at her relieved expression. Extra protection from the Alphas of the village, to prevent her from being forced under them and being flung to the side when the Hunt is done to be deemed “unmatable”. Nodding her thanks, Ritsuka finally leaves the cottage, following the path back to the village. Each step takes her away from the safety Romani’s cottage gives her, leaving her in the darkening woods, alone. Inhaling slowly, she raises her head and strides down the path, hiding her trembling hands under her red cloak.

“Well, well, well. Who’s this I see?” a man asks, startling Ritsuka. Turning her head quickly, she sees a man dressed in a pale blue cloak. He looks like a druid from a few villages over, the dress-like wrap indicating his mastery over whatever magic he could perform.

“…” Ritsuka gapes at him, blinking nervously as her inner Omega perks up, smelling the Alpha scent coming from the man. Stepping back, she inhales sharply when another man’s hand rests on her shoulder. Turning her head to the side, Ritsuka squeaks when the man’s twin leans down, giving her a toothy smile.

“Aw, Caster. You scared her,” the man behind her playfully scolds, his fingers digging lightly into her shoulder. The other Alpha, Caster, snorts before rolling his eyes, calmly petting the white wolves that circle him calmly.

“Honestly Lancer. You were the one who snuck up on her,” Caster scolds back, obviously amused. Lancer laughs, his fingers sliding up her shoulder to dance lightly against her scent gland. Ritsuka slaps his hand away and stumbles away from them, tensing when she bumps into another Alpha.

“Pretty,” the Alpha purrs, leaning down to reveal that he looks like a brother to Caster and Lancer. He presses his face into her neck, inhaling her scent deeply, before he starts purring. Lancer and Caster blink in surprise as a younger Alpha jogs up to them, stumbling at the sight of the other Alpha currently curling around Ritsuka.

“Hey, Berserker. Let her go for now,” the youngest Alpha coaxes, causing Ritsuka to tense at his words. Berserker growls, but complies, moving away from Ritsuka. Without pausing to say thank you, she spins on her heel and sprints back to her home in the village, panting and gasping. Her inner Omega whines at leaving the Alphas behind but her rational thoughts are a scattered, terrified mess. Those Alphas weren’t from the village, they weren’t from any of the close-by villages. Swallowing nervously, Romani and DaVinci’s warning rings in her head even as the moon peers into her window.

“Oh Gods, I hope not,” she prays, closing the blinds and hoping she doesn’t have to worry about the Wolves.

* * *

The day of the Hunt arrives, leaving Ritsuka standing among the other Omegas of the village, shifting her bag with a frown and pulling her red cloak closer to her body. Ever since the mating of the elders, Omegas are advised to bring a bag to where they hide and while they run. Filling the bag with food, spare clothes for after the mating, and lube to stretch themselves for the Alphas are the recommended items. While she had those items simply out of necessity, Ritsuka also had the potion along with a few books to read by moon light. After all, the Hunts always commence on the day and night full moon.

Traveling through the woods, she stops at the river and dowses herself with the potion, crinkling her nose at the heavy herbs and the soft tingle of magic that dances over her skin. Fighting the urge to shake her hair and body to get rid of the extra liquid on her, she waits for the potion to air dry before she starts to walk again.

It takes her about half the day, but she finally finds the cave she wants to use. Sitting down, she sniffs herself, frowning at how thin the potion smells on her, but grabs the spare herbs Romani had told her to use should the potion be weaker than she wants. Rubbing the herbs on her scent glands, she settles down and pulls out her food and a book.

* * *

The sun sets and the Alphas are released, yelling and howling like animals. Ritsuka frowns, rubbing at her eyes drowsily as she realizes that she had fallen asleep at some point. Sighing, she stretches her arms over head, idly brushing out her cloak, before sniffing at herself again. The potion has worn off and the herbs are weakening, barely covering her scent. Reaching for the herbs again, Ritsuka freezes when a low growl sounds from the woods. Slowly raising her eyes, she inhales sharply at the sight of not one pair, but four pairs of red eyes staring at her. Everything in her screams to run, and she complies, rising and sprinting into the woods as her red cloak billows out behind her. Four pairs of feet follow her as she runs, crashing though the branches and cursing as they stumble into each other. Ritsuka can’t look back, doesn’t want to risk looking back, only to shriek when a root she didn’t see trips her. Falling forward, she prepares for pain from both her arms and her back when the Alphas catch up and tries to pin her to the ground, only to squeak when something wraps around her waist.

“Whew, that would have been bad,” the young Alpha chirps as he jogs up to them. Lancer huffs in agreement, pulling her up and nestling her to his chest.

“Are you okay, Miss?” Lancer asks, resting his chin on the top of her head. Ritsuka swallows, trembling in his grip as she realizes that her freedom is being taken by these Alphas.

“I’m fine,” she whispers. The youngest Alpha frowns at the softness of her voice, lowering his head to try and catch her eye.

“Heya, Miss. I’m Proto. The guy holdin’ ya is Lancer. Those guys’re Caster and Berserker,” the Alpha introduces, motioning at the two joining them. Ritsuka remains silent, waiting for them to rip off her clothes and take her. They stand in awkward silence before Caster clears his throat.

“So, what’s your name, Missy?” he asks, his voice soft and kind. Part of her thinks he would be a nice Alpha, but she knows her reality.

“It doesn’t matter. As soon as you take me, my name won’t matter,” she sighs, closing her eyes in defeat. Lancer tightens his grip on her, a low growl rumbling through his throat. Ritsuka tenses in fear at the motion, looking up in terror when she smells their fury.

“What do you mean,” Lancer demands as Berserker turns to knock down a tree with his bare hands. Swallowing nervously, Ritsuka fidgets in the Alpha’s grasp.

“W-well, Omegas are expected to stay at the Alpha’s home and give birth to their pups. Many Omegas even lose their names because they don’t go out unless the Alpha’s with them,” she blurts out, fear growing as they start snarling in fury. Suddenly, another Alpha’s scent enters the clearing, an idiot who threatened to take her then leave her to be unmateable.

“Hey! Give me the freak!” he demands, an erection in his pants as he flexes his bared arms. Ritsuka gives him a glare, only to shriek when Berserker appears and hoists the asshole up by his throat.

“Would you have forced her to stay in your home, forced her to be your property instead of your partner?” Berserker demands to know. Lancer finally lets Ritsuka go, only to slide protectively in front of her while Caster moves to stand beside her. Proto watches as the idiot struggles against Berserker’s grip.

“Fuck no! I don’t want a worthless Omega like her! She deserves to be unmateable!” the asshole spits. Ritsuka winces and opens her mouth to scold him, only for her breath to leave her as Berserker rips the Alpha’s stomach open with just his hand, spilling blood and guts onto the forest floor.

“You deserve the world,” Berserker tells her, dropping the corpse to the ground with a sneer. Ritsuka trembles, her mind screaming at her to flee but her body is locked up with fear, allowing the large Alpha to step into her personal space. He bends down slightly while tilting her head up with his clean hand, pressing a hungry kiss against her mouth. Ritsuka squeaks, before his pheromones reach her Omega, which starts purring and melting her mind into a horny mush.

“Come on, Berserker. We need to get her away from here,” Caster says from beside her. Berserker pulls away with a scowl, before scooping her up and walking away from the village and the cave she hid in.

“W-wait. My things,” she slurs, feeling lightheaded and pheromone-drunk. Caster chuckles and holds up a familiar bag, while Proto holds up the book she had been reading.

“Don’t worry. We got your things,” Lancer assures her, waiting for her to flop her head to the side before pressing a kiss to her forehead and releasing his own pheromones. She moans, practically liquid in Berserker’s arms, making Proto and Lancer chuckle as they continue to travel, her red cloak limply floating behind them.

* * *

Arriving at an old mansion, the four enter easily, traveling in and up to a large bedroom, dropping Ritsuka’s bag beside the door. Berserker deposits her onto the bed before stepping back, letting Caster step forward for a hungry kiss. Ritsuka moans into his mouth, draping her arms around his neck. Caster crawls up onto the bed, straddling over her as he and Proto finally release their pheromones. Ritsuka gasps, pulling away from Caster and crying out as an orgasm rips through her, soaking her underwear and dripping onto the back of her skirts. The Alphas gape at her as she fights to regain her mind from the orgasm, watching as her breasts rise and fall under her blouse, her red cloak spread out beneath her like blood.

“Fuck,” Proto gasps, clamoring onto the bed with all his clothes off, pressing biting kisses on her throat. Ritsuka tilts her head away, giving him more skin to nip at, whining when Lancer joins in on kissing her mouth, his clothes missing as well. Caster curses softly, rolling off her and quickly stripping, growling when a naked Berserker takes his place.

“What’s your name, pretty Omega?” Lancer purrs. Ritsuka’s mind in a mush, barely recognizing the question. Once she puzzles it out, she hums in reply, her tongue fighting through the lethargy of her orgasm to work.

“’S Ritsuka,” she slurs out, moaning when Berserker undoes her blouse, leaving her red cloak to lay on the bed while he licks and nips at her breasts.

“Ritsuka,” Caster drawls, climbing onto the bed to lightly run his hand across her stomach, magic sparking from his fingertips. She arches into his hand, moaning when Proto kisses her mouth while Lancer helps Berserker finish undressing her, untying her skirt and dragging it off. Lancer’s hand trails down to the apex of her thighs, his fingers finding the slick entrance of her opening to press into. Ritsuka gasps, her open mouth inviting Proto’s tongue in with her own. A low growl causes her to pull away from Proto to blink down at Berserker, who slides down her body to put his mouth where Lancer’s hand is.

“Really? Come on,” Lancer whines as Berserker starts to lap at Ritsuka’s opening hungrily. Caster laughs as his hand trails up to her breast, releasing a little spark of electricity right over her nipple. She cries out, clenching her legs around Berserker’s head. The Alpha purrs against her opening, fucking into her with his tongue while Proto shyly takes her hand to feel his engorged cock. Shakily, Ritsuka starts to move her hand over his cock, gasping when he takes her movement as invitation to thrust into her grip.

“We’re gonna keep you,” Lancer promises, pressing kisses all over her neck and around her scent gland. Caster hums in agreement, massaging her breast while Berserker pulls away from her entrance to lick his lips.

“Pretty Omega. Gonna keep you safe,” Berserker insists, crawling up to kiss her mouth, only to snarl with Lancer pushes him out of the way. The two Alphas stare at each other before Ritsuka whines, raising the hand not wrapped around Proto’s cock toward Berserker. The Alpha immediately crawls up to her, purring happily as she pulls him down for a kiss. Lancer takes the advantage, rubbing the head of his cock against her mound before slowly pushing in. Ritsuka yelps in Berserker’s mouth and twists her head away, accidently tightening her hold on Proto’s cock, causing him to yelp and fall off the bed in his haste to retreat. Caster pauses and peeks over the side of the bed, obviously amused, as Lancer softly purrs and runs his hands up and down her sides.

“Shh. It’s okay, Ritsuka. Shh,” he croons, soothing her as best he can. Berserker coos, nuzzling against her neck and hair while his hand trails down to rub at her clit. She jolts from the touch, crying out in confusion. Lancer bends down to press kisses across her collarbone, mumbling softly into her skin. Ritsuka blinks and slowly relaxes, hiccupping when he slowly pushes more in, her hand finding Caster’s to squeeze it for comfort. Proto climbs back onto the bed, pouting when he sees that Caster is holding her hand before softly petting her hair.

“Hurts. It hurts,” she gasps, tears leaking from her eyes. All four Alphas make distressed noises, curling closer to her to sooth her as best they can.

“I’m sorry, Ritsuka. Breath, just focus on breathing,” Lancer instructs.

“The first time tends to hurt a little. Just focus on us,” Caster coos, rubbing at the back of her hand with his thumb. Ritsuka takes a few deep breaths, leaning her head into Proto’s petting as she adjusts to Lancer’s cock in her.

“I think she’ll only be able to take one of us today,” Caster tells the others. Proto pouts but nods while Berserker growls and curls closer to her, kicking Lancer in the ass. The slimmer Alpha yelps, glaring at the more muscular Alpha, before focusing back on Ritsuka.

“I’m going to move, okay? Keep focusing on breathing,” Lancer softly tells her, pulling back before pushing back in. Ritsuka gasps and arches as his dick brushes something in her that create the feeling of starbursts in her.

“One thrust,” Lancer brags, a smug smirk on his face. The other Alphas glare at him, while he focuses on fucking into Ritsuka. Huffing, Berserker reaches down to rub at her clit again, matching with the rapidly building thrusts coming from Lancer. Keening, Ritsuka’s free hand tangles with her red cloak, clinging to the fabric desperately as she feels like she’s losing her mind under the pheromones and building pleasure. Proto leans down to suckle on her breast while Caster runs his free hand over her body soothingly, occasionally letting the spark of magic touch her overly sensitive body to make her arc into his hand. Ritsuka is lost in the sea of sensations these Alphas are giving her and her body isn’t used to this kind of pleasure, orgasm rapidly building with each thrust, each rub, each suck, each spark. It ruptures through her, leaving her a crying, soaked mess as Lancer snarls and bottoms out in her. She gasps for air, her head feeling too light for her to handle and darkness overcomes her as warmth spills into her.

* * *

Blinking awake, Ritsuka furrows her brow. The most appealing scents surround her as she looks at a well-built ceiling. Turning her head from side to side, she sees the four Alphas curling around her and each other. Blinking again, she frowns when she doesn’t feel any pain around her scent gland, where the mating bite would be, yet they were preventing her from leaving with their bodies. Deciding to wait, as it seems like the only thing she can do, Ritsuka sighs and stares up at the ceiling again. Caster mumbles something while Berserker tugs her closer to himself. Lancer and Proto snore at the same time, startling a soft giggle from Ritsuka.

“Yeah, they do that a lot,” Caster whispers over Berserker, startling Ritsuka. Peeking around the muscular Alpha, she blinks over at him in surprise. Caster smiles at her softly and raises a finger to his mouth, his other hand reaching over Berserker to rub his thumb over her cheek.

“We want you here, Pretty Ritsuka. We’ll talk more in the morning,” Caster promises. Looking into his eyes, despite having pretty much just met him, Ritsuka can tell she can trust him. Nodding once, she settles down between the men again, squeaking softly when Proto’s hand finds her arm and drags her toward himself and Lancer. Questions about the other Omegas and why she is here can wait, she decides, slowly drifting back to sleep on her red cloak and surrounded by the Wolves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The other Cus had to masturbate when Ritsuka passed out on them, to their frustration (but they refused to touch the Omega without her awake to react and let them know if they hurt her). Later, while Ritsuka is grabbing her things from the village to move in with them, Lancer will be bragging about leaving his scent in her first. Ritsuka would return to Lancer dangling precariously from the second floor by Berserker, while Proto and Caster swat at him from the ground using a staff.


	4. Red and her Great Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ritsuka has stayed with the Wolves for a month, and she finally gets a few answers to her questions.
> 
> (Continuation of Little Red and the Wolves)

She’s stayed with the Wolves for a month already, hunting and gardening in the area around the mansion they claim as their own. Ritsuka knows that they consider her theirs, she can tell with how they can’t seem to stop scenting her and groping her when given the chance. However, they haven’t given her a mating mark, even going so far as to purposefully avoid biting her scent gland. Although, she doesn’t know how to have multiple Alphas mark and scent a single Omega. Snipping at the bush, she hums before blinking and sighing.

“Proto, please let go of my butt,” Ritsuka requests. Proto’s hand freezes before the (shockingly) younger man whines, resting his chin on Ritsuka’s shoulder.

“But Ritsu,” he whines, nuzzling against her cheek. Laughing softly, Ritsuka turns her head to press a kiss on Proto’s cheek, smiling softly when the younger man keens and buries his face against her shoulder.

“Is the brat bothering you, Red?” Caster asks, walking out of the mansion while Berserker follows silently. Proto whines, curling around her selfishly.

The brother’s dynamics is something that makes Ritsuka giggle. Proto is only two months younger than her, but he often acts even younger, reminding her of her own brother when they were fifteen and sixteen. Berserker is two years her elder, but very socially awkward, often leading him to act like a young child, albeit a quiet and shy one. Caster and Lancer are the eldest, although Lancer acts younger while Caster reminds her of how her father and mother would act when she and her brother got into trouble.

“No, he’s just being touchy again,” she assures the man, tilting her head up to smile at him. Berserker leans down, grunting for a kiss. She obliges, humming softly against his mouth, giggling when Proto starts kissing and licking her neck to try and get her attention from his older brother. Caster walks over, petting and toying with her hair while trying to shoo off his younger brothers.

“Hey! I want affection too!” Lancer whines, trudging up the route with a large deer on his shoulder. Immediately, the other three Wolves growl and glare at the other twin, still pissed that he got to have sex with her first. Lancer pouts and storms into the mansion, grumbling about how it’s not fair and how it’s been a month. Ritsuka winces a little at his mumbling, feeling slightly guilty. She hasn’t let the others have sex with her since the night of the Hunt, too confused about how angry they get when she tells them about what her village expected from the other Omegas, and too shy to ask them any of her questions out right (and too nervous that if she lets them that she’d end up like the other Omegas who reappeared while covered in their scent). Berserker gives her another kiss before following Lancer inside, the tail she hadn’t noticed during the Hunt and after, twitching after him.

“Tonight’s a Super Hunter’s moon,” Caster mentions idly, looking up at the sinking sun. Ritsuka blinks and looks at the sky, realizing how easily she can already see the moon.

“You’re right. I thought it would be next month,” she mumbles, tugging thoughtfully on her bottom lip. Proto snorts, nuzzling her again.

“Well, this time we have an Omega to cuddle with this moon,” the man practically purrs, making Ritsuka blink.

“What do you mean by that?” she asks. The two men blink, before Caster slaps a hand to his forehead while Proto laughs sheepishly.

“We haven’t told her what we are. Shit,” Caster groans, walking forward and pulling Ritsuka to her feet, ignoring how Proto falls back onto his ass with a yelp. She looks up at him curiously, frowning as he gently leads her back inside the mansion. What did he mean by that?

Sitting in the bedroom she was brought into on that first night, Ritsuka looks at the Alphas nervously. Caster sits directly in front of her while Proto lays on the bed with his head in her lap while Berserker keeps kicking Lancer off the bed, to the older Alpha’s frustration.

“So, we are actually not humans,” Caster starts off. Ritsuka blinks, idly scratching at Proto’s head while cocking her head to the side. Berserker growls when Lancer manages to claw his way onto the bed, turning to sulk at the victorious, smug look Lancer gives him.

“What do you mean?” she asks. Suddenly, a grey wolf with blue and light green markings is resting its head in her lap, startling a gasp out of her. Caster snorts, thumping the wolf on the head with the heel of his hand.

“Oi!” the wolf complains with Proto’s voice, raising his head to snarl at Caster.

“We are the Wolves of Cu Chulainn, who rests among the Gods until he can return for his beloved. We four have been looking for them for centuries, dying and being reborn time and time again until we four can merge to revive him. Admittedly, you are the first Omega who wanted all four of us,” Caster explains carefully, watching Ritsuka’s expression carefully. She blinks before looking down at Proto, who’s whining some what pathetically. Petting him again, she looks up at Caster curiously.

“So, you’re older than you told me? At least spiritually,” she clarifies, flinching when Berserker’s tail manages to knock Lancer back off the bed. Proto huffs in his wolf form, shifting until his head rests on her lap in a way to let him watch as Lancer tries to crawl back onto the bed. Caster smiles at her.

“In a way. We’re still ourselves, but we also know what we learned from our previous lives,” Caster explains, reaching out to take Ritsuka’s hand into his own. She blinks before squeaking when his hand shifts into something paw-like and furred, lifting her head up to see a pale blue furred face looking at her in amusement.

“We can shift between the wolf and the man,” Caster continues, changing back into his human form with a smile. Ritsuka hums in thoughts, resting her hand on Proto’s head while her other hand tightens subconsciously in Caster’s.

“Must be helpful while hunting,” she mumbles with a pout. Berserker perks up, leaning over to press a kiss against her mouth, making Ritsuka giggle while Lancer whines.

“It is rather handy,” Caster agrees with a smile, before clearing his throat, “So, to return Cu Chulainn to this world, we need one who can accept all four of us and holds magic within them. Their magic would react to us and help join us into Cu Chulainn.” Ritsuka frowns at his explanation, scratching at Proto’s head nervously.

“I don’t really have magic,” she mumbles, jumping when Lancer finally climbs back onto the bed and scrambles to pull her into his lap, dragging her away from Proto.

“So? We’re more interested in someone who wants all of us instead of just one of us,” Lancer explains, pressing a kiss to her neck. Ritsuka squeaks when his hands find her breast, gasping at the squeeze he gives her. Proto snaps at Lancer’s hand, growling until the older Alpha lets her go. Suddenly, Berserker pulls Ritsuka into his own lap, settling beside Caster, nipping at her throat with a rumbling purr.

“While he’s correct, we all need to leave our mark in you before marking you,” Caster explains, tapping his finger lightly on her scent gland. Ritsuka blinks before a flush crawls up her face.

“Oh,” she squeaks, jumping when Berserker growls against her throat. Caster smiles at her, moving to crawl before her, leering eagerly.

“Well, will you let us release in you, Ri-tsu-ka?” he drawls out teasingly, Proto shifting back into his human form and peering over the older Alpha eagerly. Feeling the low rumbling whine in Berserker’s chest, Ritsuka bites her lower lip and nods, gasping when Caster leans forward to start his turn.

* * *

Waking with the sticky feeling of cum on her thighs, Ritsuka blinks and stretches, furrowing her brow when she doesn’t feel the warmth from her Alphas. Sitting up in bed, she looks around the room, rubbing at her still unmarked scent gland.

“Caster? Berserker? Lancer? Proto?” she calls out, sliding from the bed. Grabbing her red cloak, she forgoes any other clothes as she starts to wander the mansion, worry digging a hole in her gut. Traveling through out the usual spots her Alphas would be, she starts fidgeting with her cloak. Berserker isn’t in the kitchen or the sunroom, Caster isn’t in his lab or the library, Proto isn’t out in the garden or training with Lancer in the training room, while Lancer isn’t in the armory. None of them left a note about hunting, especially since Ritsuka herself brought home a 14- point buck only two days before.

“Alpha?” she calls out, just on the cusp of a cry. No one replies, making her panic and start running through the mansion, her Omega screaming for the Alphas that she feels are hers. None of the other rooms she runs through holds the Alphas, distressing her more and more until she arrives at the entrance hall, sobbing and curling into her cloak.

“Omega?” someone calls, sounding like Caster. Blinking, Ritsuka looks up, sniffling. A single Alpha stands before her, towering over her like Berserker does, but looking so much like Lancer. She whines softly, wincing away from the Alpha’s hand. The man coos like Proto, gently caressing her face with the back of his hand.

“Hush, Ritsuka. It’s alright. The Wolves have returned to their Master,” he says, petting her hair gently. She blinks up at him, sniffling a little more to get a bit of his scent. She blinks at the familiar mix of scents, allowing herself to be pulled against him.

“Smell like them,” she mumbles, the familiar light headedness from their combined pheromones. The Alpha chuckles, pulling her up into his arms as easily as Berserker would, pressing a kiss against her forehead like Proto was ought to do when she was tired.

“Of course I do. Now, sleep Ritsuka. You’ll need it,” he tells her. Ritsuka whines a little at his order, before her head slumps to the side and sleep consumes her.

* * *

Waking again, Ritsuka feels an arm draped over her waist. Shifting and rolling under the blankets, she turns enough to actually see her bedmate. He looks like a combination of the Alphas she’s been living with and loving for the past month. Frowning, she recalls what Caster told her about merging to revive someone. A god-like being named…

“Cu,” she whispers, brushing blue hair from his face. The Alpha’s eyes flutter open, smiling at her wolfishly.

“Morning, Ritsuka,” he purrs, rolling on top of her. Her hands find his chest, holding him back for a moment.

“You’re my Alphas? I mean. They are you, right?” she asks, looking into the red eyes. Cu throws his head back with a laugh, settling onto his knees to sit over her.

“Don’t worry, pretty Ritsuka. I am them and they are me. Each Alpha held a concept of myself within them, which is the reason they wanted to find an Omega they could share,” he explains, patting her head. She makes a noise of understanding before squeaking when his hands find her breast and squeeze them.

“Wow, these are nice,” Cu whistles, shifting back to drop his face into her chest. Ritsuka squeaks again as he nuzzles into them with a happy hum. He lifts his face up to grin at her, similar to the grins Proto would give her when he did something he thought would get him praise.

“You’re pretty and soft and smell good,” Cu praises, pressing kisses along her jaw, giving little nips on occasion. Ritsuka squeaks and wriggles underneath his affection, keening when he shifts back to grind down into her.

“Can I make you mine?” he asks, running his hands along her as his scent fills the room. Ritsuka arches into his hands, biting her bottom lip as she looks at the Alpha. He’s her Alphas, all four in one man. She can feel the hesitant strength Berserker had when touching her, see the excitement Proto has, the intellect from Caster, and Lancer’s cockiness that charms her. Licking her lips, Ritsuka reaches up and pulls him down for a kiss, feeling how perfectly they feel against her own.

“Alpha,” she whispers when he pulls back. Cu growls, his hands finding her thighs to spread them apart and push them up. Ritsuka gasps as she’s bent in half, grasping her thighs as Cu dips his head to lick at her cunt. He practically shoves his tongue into her entrance, licking her walls and rubbing his thumb against her clit, focusing on getting her to loosen around his tongue. She squirms and whines, her thighs trembling under their hands. Cu pulls away from her cunt to nip at her thighs with a grin.

“You’re so cute, Ritsuka. Keep your thighs there,” he orders, shifting until he lines up his cock to her opening. Ritsuka keens when he pushes in, digging her nails into her thighs as he bottoms out. A low growl escapes Cu as he starts to thrust, eagerly plunging himself into her warm, wet vagina over and over and over again.

“Gods!” Ritsuka cries, throwing her head back in ecstasy. Cu shifts one of his hands to grope at her tit, leaning down to mouth at her collarbone and neck, a rumbling purr escaping his chest as he fucks her into the mattress.

“So good for me. Such a good Omega,” Cu praises, pulling out to push back in just as quickly. Ritsuka. She keens again, her hands moving from her thighs to claw at his back for purchase. Cu’s other hand releases her thigh to allow her to wrap her legs around his waist, pulling him closer to her as his knot begins to form and expand within her.

“Can you take it, Ritsuka? Can you take my knot?” he pants, nipping at her scent gland to drive the woman crazy with want.

“Yes, yes, yes yes yes,” she chants, clinging to him desperately, drawing him in closer. Cu snarls, pushing his knot into her and biting down on her scent gland. Ritsuka screams as she cums around him, rearing up to bite his scent gland. Cu growls against her skin still between his teeth, releasing streak after streak of cum inside his little Omega. She releases her teeth, her head falling back to try and gather her mind while Cu lets her go to lap at the blood dripping from the mating bite.

“So good, Ritsuka,” he praises. Ritsuka slowly blinks before humming and pulling Cu close to her, sleep pulling her under as her new mate cuddles close.

* * *

“What do you mean by that?” Gudao demands, frowning at Romani as the wizard flips through his books. Da Vinci purrs as Mash pets the familiar’s fur, ignoring how the Beta looks between her mate and the mage with worry.

“It means what it means, she’s mated with a Demi-God,” he tells the young man. Gudao frowns, an awkward rumbling noise escaping his throat. Romani turns to hide how he’s fighting laughter at the Omega’s attempt to growl, knowing why the young man is worried for his little sister. Clearing his throat as he calms down, Romani turns back around with a serious look on his face.

“Look, the Wolves had been looking for an Omega who fit two categories at the same time, accepting all four of them and having magic. Even if someone didn’t have the magic, the Wolves would have chosen an Omega who would accept them all. However, Ritsuka fits both categories,” Romani explains carefully. Gudao frowns at this information, sitting down in his chair and crossing his arms.

“What do you mean by that? Our family has never dealt in magic or magecraft,” he points out with a frown. Romani nods idly, settling at the chair across from Gudao, flicking his eyes up only when Mash stands from the windowsill to sit beside her mate.

“If you had stayed in the village and only the village, then that would be true. However, and I’ll admit it’s my fault, you both have magic flowing through you now,” Romani tells him. Gudao blinks, furrowing his brow and cocking his head curiously, his mate copying him.

“What do you mean by that?” Mash asks, scooting closer to the table.

“If the Fujimura siblings didn’t meet Romani and hang around him, any magic they naturally had would have stayed completely dormant,” Da Vinci explains, stretching out on the large sun bed. Romani pouts, flicking his wrist to point at the mountain lion. Da Vinci yelps and shrinks to a cat size in a puff of smoke. Gudao blinks again, looking curiously at Romani as the mage flushes and clears his throat.

“While she’s telling the truth, it’s only a part of it,” Romani starts to explain, settling back into his seat, “Truthfully, your home village is so stagnant, that any magic that tried to enter would either backfire or forced into a dormant state. So, you leaving the village and Ritsuka interacting with the Wolves helped awaken your magic.”

“… This entire conversation got off topic,” Gudao grumbles, rubbing at his temples. Romani offers him a shaky laugh in response while Mash pats his back reassuringly.

“Can you please just point us to where Ritsuka is?” Mash asks. Da Vinci lets out a laugh, which sounds much higher than usual.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” she sings, her tail twitching in amusement. The three humans turn to her in confusion, blinking in tandem. The familiar lets out an evil cackle, her tail curling around herself as she prepares to obliterate their innocent thoughts of Ritsuka.


End file.
